Una receta especial
by Danna-O
Summary: "El castaño caminaba a un lado suyo, manteniendo una distancia que no era necesaria entre ellos... Makoto estaba comportándose extraño." -HaruMako-


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Chicos, ¿tienen cosas qué hacer hoy?" Les preguntó Nagisa apenas atravesó la puerta. El castaño se distanció del delfín disimuladamente, esbozando una cálida sonrisa para los recién llegados."Rin-chan está trabajando en un restaurant y dijo que podíamos ir a mirar un poco." Explicó tomando asiento frente a Makoto, seguido de Rei quien traía la comida de ambos."Reservé una mesa." Agregó Nagisa, internamente triunfante; sabía que Makoto no se negaría.

Ante el tiempo que se tomó el castaño para responder, Haruka prestó atención a sus palabras; expectante."No, no teníamos planeado nada en especial..." Se giró hacia el pelinegro, encontrando sus miradas.

"Makoto." Haruka exigía una explicación de parte de la orca.

"Eso ha sido muy sucio, Nagisa-kun." Le reprendía el peliazul."Son pareja, es obvio que tenían planes para pasarlo juntos."

"Nosotros también somos una pareja Rei... ¡y no estamos todo el tiempo pegados!"

"Es diferente..." Pensó abatido, acomodando sus lentes, a medida que veía la curiosa manera de comunicación entre los mayores.

"No me mires así, Haru..." Susurró el castaño, acariciando una mejilla del aludido para luego besar suavemente sus labios, apenas un roce. Haruka suspiró de manera cansada pero se acercó para volver a unir sus bocas, ésta vez durante más tiempo."Volveremos temprano a casa ¿si?" El chico de ojos azules asintió en silencio.

"¿A qué hora es?"

"A las siete de la tarde." Dijo Nagisa y a Makoto le brillaron los ojos, esperanzado.

Haruka se puso de pie mientras tomaba la mano del castaño, ayudándolo a levantarse."¿Eh? ¿Haru, a dónde vamos?" Le preguntó siendo arrastrado por el delfín.

"Ése Haru-chan." Comentó Nagisa a Rei, quien miraba el acto con sorpresa.

"Bien, hagamos hora hasta las siete."

.

.

Frente al local pudieron observar la cantidad de gente dentro. Nagisa iba a abrir la puerta cuando alguien más lo hizo por él.

"Vaya casualidad, Rin-chan." Saludó Nagisa con falsa inocencia.

"¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!" Exclamó el pelirrojo avergonzado, tal y como dijo Nagisa, era mayordomo.

"Hemos reservado una mesa~"

Rin gruñó por lo bajo, apartándose y dándoles espacio para entrar.

"Lo suponía." Dijo Makoto en un suspiro. ¿Rin les permitió ir a verle trabajar? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Su mesa es en el segundo piso." Les informó Rin dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Mientras subían, Rei intentaba hacerle ver el mal que hizo Nagisa en poner incómodo al tiburón en su zona de trabajo, el rubio en cambio sólo reía y se burlaba cariñosamente de su pareja.

Makoto desabrochó su chaqueta para colocarla en el respaldo de la silla, siendo el último en tomar asiento en la mesa.

"¿Qué debería pedir?" Tarareaba Nagisa mientras hojeaba la carta, leyendo rápido y sin interés el nombre de cada plato. Hasta que uno llamó su atención."¡Rei, mira!"

El rostro del aludido enrojeció."No ordenaré eso."

"Entonces yo lo haré." El chico de ojos color rosa sonrió.

"Creo que tomaré alguna sopa..." El castaño creía que así podría abrigarse un poco."¿Y tú, Haru?" Le interrogó ya que los dos compartía una sola carta.

"... Caballa." Dictaminó.

"Me temo que eso no podrá ser, Nanase-san." Dijo Aiichiro Nitori, tímido; vestía las mismas ropas que Rin."La mujer a cargo de la caballa enfermó y... ¡realmente ella es la única que puede preparar ricos platos de caballa!"

Makoto se preocupó cuando vio al mayor ponerse de pie, dejando su servilleta en la mesa."¿Dónde está la cocina?" Preguntó seriamente, y Aiichiro, con temor apuntó el lugar.

"¿Haru, qué...?" Iba a cuestionarle el chico de ojos verdes pero su novio le dio un beso en los labios.

"Iré a preparar caballa." Los azules de Haruka brillaron en determinación.

"¡¿Ah?!" Exclamaron Rei y Nagisa, el rubio con claras intenciones de detener al mayor pero Makoto intervino, dejando que Haruka se fuera tranquilo.

"Oh, Nanase-san nos ha salvado." Suspiró Nitori."Bien, ¿qué van a ordenar?"

"Yo quiero una ensalada salteada y agua sin gas para tomar." El chico de cabellos plateados anotó rápidamente.

"Uhm..." Nagisa le hizo una seña para que se acercara."Quiero esto."

"¡N-no puedo darle eso!" Tartamudeó el pobre mayordomo."Es para mayores de edad."

"Ah vamos, Ai-chan, sé que puedes hacer algo al respecto~" El pingüino trataba de convencer a Nitori quien guardó silencio unos minutos."Cuento contigo." Sonrió, bajando la carta y destapando el misterio para los demás en la mesa.

"¿Y... u-usted Tachibana-san?"

"Sólo una sopa..."

"Hay de verduras, carne, pollo..."

Makoto optó por la de verduras.

.

.

"¡Haruka!" Gritó al entrar a la cocina, el aludido traía vestimentas blancas; el uniforme de los cocineros.

"¿Lo conoces Matsuoka-kun?" Preguntó un hombre acercándose al pelirrojo con expresión seria. Rin asintió nervioso. El jefe en chef se apartó, dándole visión del gran mesón de cocina; sobre ella cinco platos distintos de...

Caballa.

"Rin." Fue el simple saludo por parte del pelinegro.

"¡Este chico tiene talento!" El hombre parecía feliz.

"Esto... traigo más órdenes." Entró Nitori, un cocinero se acercó a él para tomar el pedido.

"A trabajar muchacho." El jefe palmeó la espalda de Haruka y se marchó.

"¿Qué mierda...? ¿De dónde sacaste el delantal?"

"Haré unos más y me iré." Decidió Haruka, sintiendo que la gente amante de la caballa dependía de él.

.

.

Era tarde y venían del restaurant camino a casa.

Haruka había repetido sus platos, y ya estaba listo para irse a compartir con sus amigos a la mesa cuando el chef anunció la especialidad del día de hoy; caballa, lo cual acabó dejándolo ocupado el resto de la velada.

Nagisa y Rei se marcharon, excusándose de lo temprano que dejaban de pasar los trenes.

_Makoto esperó por el._

A medida que oscurecía, el frió comenzaba a aumentar o al menos eso creía. El castaño caminaba a un lado suyo, manteniendo una distancia que no era necesaria entre ellos.

_Makoto estaba comportándose extraño._

Su celular vibró un par de veces.

_Haru-chan creo que hubo un error._

_Oh no, Haru-chan esto es muy grave._

_Se trata de Makoto._

_-Nagisa._

_¿Tendrá que ver con su estado actual?_

_¿Qué es?_

_-Haruka._

_Se trata de lo que nos servimos en el restaurant... Le dieron mi plato a Mako-chan._

_-Nagisa._

No se percató del momento cuando llegó a su casa, el castaño escondía la mitad del rostro en el cuello de su chaqueta café. Abrió la puerta, dejó que Makoto entrara primero y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas...

_"Es algo como... afrodisíaco natural."_

"¡¿Haru?!" Exclamó el de ojos verdes sorprendido; iba camino al baño pero Haruka lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo sin rodeos.

Makoto desvió su mirada avergonzado."¿P-Por qué...?" Susurró. Pero el pelinegro aguardó a que respondiera primero a su pregunta."Estoy tenso y... creo que una ducha me hará bien." Agregó, en un acto nervioso volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en los profundos azules.

"Mako..." El mayor se acercó más al chico de cabello castaño."Tu rostro está rojo." Comentó mientras que con su otra mano lo tomó suavemente del mentón, examinando mejor los cambios en Makoto. No sólo su rostro estaba sonrojado, el verde en sus ojos brillaba con intensidad..."¿Tienes calor?"

"Haru, no..." Jadeó cuando el pelinegro deslizó la mano que sujetaba su brazo hasta el cierre de su chaqueta.

"Sé lo que tienes." Dijo Haruka, una vez le quitó el abrigo al menor empezó a repartir besos a lo largo de la piel expuesta de su cuello."Me haré cargo..." Le murmuró al oído, sabiendo que esto haría estremecer a su pareja.

Volteó al menor, manteniendolo en un espacio reducido. Makoto tuvo que girar su rostro, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en la pared. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sentía las manos del pelinegro en su pecho desabrochando cada botón de su camisa hasta retirarla por completo.

Luego los pantalones de ambos.

"N-no quiero..." Haruka abrazó al castaño por la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se deslizaran hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo."Haruu..." El mayor coló una de sus manos bajo su ropa interior.

"Increíble." Suspiró el de ojos azules."Está bastante húmedo aquí..." Makoto gimió cuando sintió un dedo frotar juguetonamente por su entrada.

Insertó otro dedo, con lentitud y poniendo especial atención en las expresiones de Makoto quien intentaba contenerse por todos los medios posibles.

"Ahhh..." El castaño gime de placer, inclina su cabeza para mirar su torso con sorpresa.

Se había corrido.

"Makoto." Le llamó Haruka y el de ojos verdes supo que su pareja estaba igual de confundido.

Y la erección no bajaba.

La orca gateó por el suelo, queriendo huír de ahí pero el pelinegro rápidamente le sujetó del hombro, recostándolo en la cálida madera."Yo... no..." Tartamudeó Makoto, buscando alguna excusa.

"Relájate." Quizás Makoto no le creería si le dijera lo excitante que le resultaba verlo de este modo."Quitaré esto." Le dijo Haruka, refiriéndose a los boxer. Moldeó su cuerpo al del castaño, juntó sus entrepiernas e inició un lento vaivén con sus caderas; entregándole placer a ambos por igual.

"¡Ahh, Haru... n-no puedo...!" La voz del castaño era ronca y jadeaba, captando aire para sus pulmones."No puedo soportarlo más." Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y con una mano cubrió su boca, suprimiendo el grito que vibraba en su garganta.

Los ojos verdes se posaron una vez más en su torso y gruñó con frustración al no poder sentirse completamente satisfecho con los toques de Haruka.

Su novio realmente la estaba pasando mal por culpa del maldito afrodisíaco.

Mientras mentalmente prometía torturar a su rubio amigo, no se percató de los movimientos por parte del menor."¿Makoto?"

"Hazme el amor Haru..." Aquella petición pareció retumbar en sus oídos. En el tiempo que llevaban como pareja, desde que comenzaron las relaciones sexuales, jamás escuchó al menor decir algo parecido. El chico de ojos verdes se aproximó al rostro de Haruka y depositó un beso en sus labios.

"Te dolerá la espalda si lo hacemos aquí." Susurró el delfín.

"P-Por favor." El sonrojo de sus mejillas terminó por extenderse hasta las orejas y Haruka supo que Makoto estaba -adorablemente- avergonzado."Quiero que..." Sujetó al pelinegro, acercándolo nuevamente; a la posición de antes."Quiero que Haru se sienta bien."

"Separa un poco tus piernas." Pidió, acariciando la piel de sus muslos y el castaño así lo hizo. Ambos jadearon lujuriosamente cuando Haruka rodó sus caderas terminando de entrar en Makoto de una sola embestida."Hmm... Mako..."

Los sonidos que procedían de los labios del castaño le indicaban que poco a poco el desesperante placer iba apoderándose de su cuerpo."Nn... ah... ¡a-ahh, Haru!" Exclamó Makoto después de un empuje particularmente duro en una zona sensible.

Haruka resopló; el interior de Makoto se contrajo deliciosamente alrededor de su miembro."Ah... Makoto, espera..." Habló entre gemidos el pelinegro."No hagas... eso."

"¡Uh...!" Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes, Haruka dio con su próstata y centró sus embestidas en ese lugar."¡Haruka!" El aludido, sin poder prolongarlo más tiempo, se corrió en su interior, seguido por Makoto que al hacerlo ensució sus abdómenes.

"Hey..." Juntó sus labios en un tierno beso, y el castaño correspondió cansadamente..."¿Makoto?" Haruka se distanció para observar al menor con extrañeza; no respondía a sus besos."Se desmayó." Pensó y antes de rendirse al sueño se levantó en busca de una manta y prendió la calefacción.

.

.

"¡Lo lamento mucho Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" Gritó Nagisa el día lunes por la mañana.

"Ya pasó, Nagisa; espero que no se vuelva a repetir." Le regañó Makoto, el delfín por su parte no dijo nada.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Haruka-senpai?" Habló Rei notando al aludido más distraído de lo normal.

"Está cansado, eso es todo." Dijo Makoto.

"Fue una noche intensa..." Murmuró el chico de ojos azules, sin desviar su mirada del cielo; parecía andar en otro mundo.

* * *

**Otro HaruMako! Qué manera de tentarme con ellos u_ú no lo sé, estoy notando cosas -a lo mejor ideas mías- pero ya no los veo tanto como "la pareja perfecta"**

**Bah, igual termino escribiendo de ellos XD**

**Saludos!~**


End file.
